Problem: $\left(4x - 3\right)\left(-x + 8\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 4x \cdot \left(-x + 8\right) - 3 \cdot \left(-x + 8\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot -x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( 32x + 3x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + 35x + \left( -3 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + 35x - 24$